Good Things Come For Those Who Wait! by Preston J Richardson!
by pres27
Summary: This is a short play about a bunch of high school students and a hero of the play is this Puerto Rican female junior who is a good Christian girl who knows that being popular just to fit in with people is not what being special means at all because that's nonsense, so she and a new friend of hers stops this bully and his buds from causing trouble for people, and he got it good.


Good things come for those who wait: By Preston J. Richardson!

Once upon a time, there is a little sweet, gorgeous, and very handsome short blonde haired guy heading straight to one of the high school class rooms as a freshman in high school at age 14 years old. His name is Jason Anthony Justice, a bright, smart, very talented, and outgoing young man with such a great big smile on his face. He walked in the class room to meet the other teenage kids, but none of them seem to like him too well, except for this very beautiful, pretty, perky, attractive, sexy Puerto Rican junior girl at age 16 years old with very unique olive/bronze colored skin, very sharply etched high cheekbones on her face, long brown hair, beautiful deep low, or middle tomboyish voice, very sweet, nice, kind, polite, caring, sharing, charming, friendly, funny, goofy, silly, weird in a good way, a good Christian woman, believes in the lord, has all the answers to everything and everybody, honest, truthful, smart, talented, intelligent, understandable, open minded, down to earth, popular, outgoing, and very way cool. Her name is Belinda Santamaria. She is also athletic, energetic, built, knows kung fu, karate, ninja, judo, kickboxing, and runs very fast, quick about everything, and a fast learner. So when Jason looked at Belinda for the very first time, he when up to sit at that empty desk right next to her. And Belinda said hello to him with a great big smile on her face. Jason smiled right back to her.

Belinda: Good morning. You must be Jason Anthony Justice. Are you?

Jason: That's me. Hi. And your name?

Belinda: I'm Belinda Santamaria. Welcome to our high school. Nice to meet you.

Jason: (shook hands with Belinda.) Nice to meet you too, Belinda. You are such a beautiful, and very terrific lady.

Belinda: Thank you. And you are such a cute dude, and a sweetie pie.

Jason: Thank you. So what nationality are you, Belinda?

Belinda: I'm Puerto Rican. What nationality are you, Jason?

Jason: I'm just white. I'm American.

Belinda: I like that, Jason.

Jason: Why thank you, Belinda. I like your nationality too. In fact, I like all nationalities from people.

Belinda: Aw, that's so sweet, Jason. Oh oh, here comes the teacher.

Yes, a 27 year old beautiful, pretty Italian female teacher who looks almost like both a fashion model and a biker chick all in one, but with appropriate clothes on, and with an appropriate positive attitude of everything and she's very nice too. Her name is Tamera Eileen Mazarella with also olive skin, high cheekbones, long brunette hair, a real deep low biker chick tomboyish, but very knowlegable voice and she's a real sweetheart who also believes in God, and is also a good Christian woman, and funny, and very way cool. She came in this class for the very first time to teach this class because she's never teach in this school before at all. All of the kids started checking her out because she's adorable big time. And once she started to talk to the kids, nobody could not resist her, nor her wonderful voice.

Tamera: Good morning, class. How are you all doing, first off?

The kids: We're all doing great! How about you?

Tamera: I'm doing awesome, dudes and dudettes!

Jason: Wow, Belinda! She's very pretty just like you.

Belinda: She's a real cool woman. I often heard that she's also an actress, a singer, dancer, and all the other cool stuff like I am too.

Jason: Both of you are? Gee, I didn't know any of that at all!

Tamera starts to introduce herself to everybody.

Tamera: Allow me to introduce myself to all of you. I'm Tamera Eileen Mazarella; your new English teacher. You all can call me by my first name Tamera. You can also call me Mazarella which I know that's the sound for yummy mozzarella sticks. Well because of the fact that I'm Italian which is why I've got this last name Mazarella like mozzarella. Or you can even call me Miss Cheekbones because I always smile so much to make a whole lot of people with, and for me.

Belinda: (to Tamera raising her hand up.) Hey Tamera, remember me? I was in your English and theater classes last year. Everybody happens to call me Miss Cheekbones too because I especially smile a lot too, and everybody loves me all for it. So I think you and I have a lot in common. (She starts laughing.) Heheheheheheheheheheheh!

Tamera: (smiling with excitement.) Yes, I remember you, Belinda! You were such a riot with all of us in so many good ways, and not bad ways. You're very cool.

Belinda: Thank you.

Tamera: (checking out Jason's big smile on his face admiring Tamera Eileen Mazarella.) Hey there! You must be a new face too, dude! Is this your first time here in this school?

Jason: Why yes it is. You are such a funny, and beautiful older woman.

Tamera: Hey, thank you, man. And what's your name, dudeman?

Jason: My name is Jason Anthony Justice, but I'm not related to the star of my favorite TV show mind you. But I do like her a lot. I'm a big fan of hers, watch her shows, listen to her music, play her cool CD from the show all the time. I still haven't met her, but I have been writing letters to her, twitter, and facebook her many times about my good and bad.

Tamera: Hey, well it's always nice to express your feelings to people, especially your favorite celebrities.

Jason: Without lying to them about anything. After all, I'm a Christian, and I do the work of Jesus, and not Satan.

Tamera: So do I, man! Way to go! I believe in God and Jesus too.

Belinda: Me three, you guys.

Suddenly, two big jockey bullies very strong, handsome, but rude and mean started talking quietly a lot of bad comments behind Jason's back, but not Belinda's. Their names are Fred Chanellor and Scott Manson. Fred is the short brown haired guy, and Scott is the blonde haired guy, and they're trying to find a way to make Jason's life very miserable by first off, taking Belinda away from Jason to come to them and the rest of a bunch of very nasty popular stuck up snobs to really get revenge at the new student Jason Anthony Justice.

Fred: Yo, Scott.

Scott: What's up, Fred dude?

Fred: I don't like this nut Jason Anthony Justice at all. He reacts like a little cartoon character, and it hurts!

Scott: Yeah, you're telling me. So what are we gonna do about all of this?

Tamera looked at Fred and Scott talking rumors about Jason Anthony Justice behind everybody's backs, and started heckling them.

Tamera: Hey, you two jocks over there! Is there a problem going on there?

Fred: Oh no, Miss Mazarella. Nothing that we know about.

A beautiful black teenage female sophomore named Shavon Miller caught Fred lying to Tamera. She knows in his eyes that Fred and Scott were talking about Jason behind his back because she heard it all too.

Shavon: Yeah there is, Tamera. Fred and Scott were saying stupid rumors to each other about Jason Anthony Justice behind his back.

Fred and Scott: WHAT?!

Shavon: Y'all heard me! First off, y'all ain't got no right talking about the new student like that! Creeps!

Tamera: (to Fred and Scott.) Okay! If you two do not stop these filthy rumors of taking advantage, or even think of getting revenge of this new handsome student named Jason Anthony Justice, you both will either have a three hour detention, or you will be doing a bit of hard labor around this school! Is that understood?!

Fred and Scott: Yes, ma'am. (Now to Jason.) We're sorry, Jason Anthony Justice.

Jason: (to Fred and Scott smiling.) Hey, that's quite alright, fellows. Thank you anyway.

Tamera: Okay. Now, today's lesson that we are fixing to do around here is called patience. Now when I say patience, what do I mean by that exactly?

A handsome tanned short blonde haired guy named Bob Corners raised his hand up to tell everybody what patience is.

Tamera: Go for it, Bob dude.

Bob: Patience is what a person starts to dream about a big future that he really wants in his life, but waits for the exact right time and never rushes on anything ever.

Tamera: Cool! Any other opinions from anybody else?

Even Jason raised his hand up to say something about that.

Tamera: Alright! My man Jason! Tell the world!

Jason: Another thing for patience is this. Good things come for those who wait. For those of you who don't know what that really means, well let me tell you all about it. Some of you may be a believer for the lord our God and our savior, and some of you may not. First, you must find a kind of scripture in your bible you like reading a lot, or even a different one you haven't read yet, and would like to read it from time to time that you could also relate to. Then, you must also pray every day to God our father in Heaven every day for a great miracle to really come into your life, and must pray for miracles of others, not just for ourselves all the time because my parents told me all of that. But mind you all, this all can only happen in God's time, and not our own. Because if you keep telling God that you want all of this now and not waiting for his time to help you with all of your miracles asking him you want it all now, you're messing up your own life, and the lives of others around you, including God's.

Shavon: (to Jason.) Hey, you go, Boy! I like your style there, Jason! You preach it, child!

Jason: (to Shavon.) Hey, thank you very much. And what's your name please?

Shavon: Shavon. Shavon Miller is my name. I forgot your name again. What is it?

Belinda: (to Shavon.) His name is Jason Anthony Justice!

Shavon: Oh, okay. My bad. Sorry.

Jason: Oh that's okay. Nice to meet you, Shavon.

Shavon: Nice to meet you too, Jason.

Jason: Thank you.

Tamera: Awesome! Thank you for sharing all of that with all of us here in this class, Jason. I think you and Belinda are real fast learners.

Belinda: We are.

Jason: I'm for that.

Suddenly, the bell rings, everybody gets out of the classrooms, and Tamera had something to say to Scott and Fred for being very rude and disrespectful to the whole class saying nasty rumors about Jason Anthony Justice.

Tamera: Hold on just a moment, Fred and Scott! I want to talk to you two.

So Fred and Scott went back to Tamera Mazarella for a moment because she's got something to ask them.

Tamera: Now, what's going on between you two? Do you boys have something against Jason Anthony Justice?

Fred: (being stupid thinking he's funny and he's not!) No, we don't have anything against Jason Anthony Justice. It's just that he's way too dorky and too short to fit in with the cool people here in this school. Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh!

Scott: (being as stupid as Fred.) Yeah! In other words, Jason's a total loser, and a wimp! Nobody shouldn't be friends with him because he's different from the real hot men like us. You see, we're special because we're popular and good looking, and Jason Anthony Justice is not. And Belinda shouldn't introduce herself to him either. No girl should. They must always introduce themselves to the big dudes like us, not the little dudes like Jason. Right, Fred?

Fred: Right, Scott!

And they both started laughing hysterically stupid with no pity on Jason Anthony Justice very loud, non stop! And Tamera had to break up their laughter by saying something else to them very important that they don't even want to hear from her at all.

Tamera: ALRIGHT! You two lamebrains, that's enough! Now you guys have already apologized to him like I told you to! Don't blow it! Okay?! Because if the two of you cannot be a good sport to the new school mate Jason Anthony Justice, then you both have got me to deal with! Do you both catch my drift?!

Fred and Scott: (faking to fear her.) Yes, ma'am.

Tamera: Now get outta here! Both of yas!

Then the two mean jocks left Tamera's sight, went straight to the halls laughing, thinking that Tamera's speech to them was a complete laughing matter, and went up to their friends that are also gorgeous and popular just like them. It was three more hot high school guys, and three beautiful sexy girls. Their names are Sugar Ray Thomas; a hot black dude jock, Rodney Gorman; a hot white guy, and Gregory McCann; another hot white guy. Then the girls. Their names are Lindsay Ferrell; a beautiful white girl with long blonde hair, Miranda Tanner; another beautiful white girl with long brown hair, and last but most definitely not least, Michelle Mancini; a beautiful, very pretty, and very sexy olive/broze skinned Italian girl with very high cheekbones on her face( very slappable,) and very long brunette hair all the way down to her buttocks because she's also part Egyptian and Cherokee.

Fred was getting ready to talk to everybody about Jason Anthony Justice, and how they want to make him feel guilty about all of his standards.

Fred: Hey, everybody!

Sugar Ray: Yo, What's up, Fred and Scott?!

Miranda: Yeah! What's going on, Handsome Fred?

Fred: We have a new student around here in this school that is not that cool of a teenager. He looks just like a fish out of water, he talks funny, and he keeps laying his rotten standards against us all the time with his God and Jesus holy trash.

Lindsay: Oh, how I hate little boys like that! What's that geek's name, Fred?

Fred: His name is Jason Anthony Justice. And he is an absolute nothing!

Scott: And he even has the nerve to sit next to the popular Puerto Rican girl in this school by the name of Belinda what's her face!

Rodney: Wait a minute, Scott. You don't mean Belinda Santamaria, right?

Scott: Yes. Her, Rodney.

Lindsay: WHAT?! I can't believe it! A pretty girl and a dork together?! That's just like totally lame, like OOOH, gag me with the spoon!

Michelle: So what do you want us all to do about this, Fred? Take him down? (Smiling.) I'm good at doing stuff like that you know because I'm a tough girl!

Fred: Take it easy, Michelle. I've got a plan.

Sugar Ray: What plan do you have, Homeboy?

Fred: Listen. I'll tell you.

Michelle: (smiling.) We're listening, handsome.

Fred: Today we're all going to go over to Jason Anthony Justice, pretend to be his BFF by inviting both him and Belinda to my house for a Victorious party this one of the coming up nights because I hear that he likes Victoria Justice, take away all of his stupid ridiculous dreams, and Scott will have Belinda Santamaria for his one and only lover for the popular people, and all olive complexioned ladies that Scott likes a whole lot. Right, Scott?

Scott: That's right, Fred. I love olive skinned girls that are beautiful and sexy.

Fred: And the losers like Jason Anthony Justice are out of the picture for good and forever!

Scott: You tell 'em, Fred. I like Puerto Rican women, including Mexican women, Asian women, Indian women, and I can't forget the Italian women like my girl Michelle Mancini of course. (Now he smiles at Michelle.) I love you, Michelle.

Michelle: (smiling back slapping one of her cheekbones across her face real good and hard one time grunting.) UMMM! I love you too, Scott man, and so do us olive skinned girls.

So Scott rushed over to Michelle, gave her a great big cheek to cheek hug on her cheek that she slapped herself in, and Michelle hugged him right back going "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

Michelle: (to Scott.) Thank you, dude. You're sweet.

Scott: You're welcome. You too, Michelle.

Michelle: (laughing.) I try to be, man.

Sugar Ray: Hey, y'all. Here comes Jason Anthony Justice right now heading this way with Belinda.

So the bad crowd gets ready to get revenge on Jason, and give Belinda to Scott. So Fred stops both Jason and Belinda in their track just to talk to Jason for moment.

Fred: Hey Jason, what's up?! And welcome to our school!

Jason: Oh, thank you very much, Fred. That's really kind of you to welcome me here.

Fred: Do you have a minute, dude?

Jason: Sure. What's up?

Now Belinda on the other hand knows that Fred, Scott, and the rest of those nasty, popular, and stuck up kids are up to something that's very bad. They are about to do something awful to Jason in a later base which is not cool. But Jason went up to Fred and the rest of the popular teens to see what do they want with him. Belinda fears for Jason big time.

Jason: So what's going on, Fred?

Fred: Look, Jason, since you're the new classmate here in this school, I've got something that I want to ask you. I hear you like Victoria Justice of TV's Victorious. Am I right?

Jason: You got it. I'm a real true big fan.

Fred: How would you like to come over to my house, you and your new friend Belinda, for a Victorious party this Friday night with her music and television show?

Jason: Will there be any food there, Fred?

Fred: There are tons of delicious food, including Puerto Rican food as well.

Jason: I love Puerto Rican food!

Belinda: So do I because I'm Puerto Rican!

Fred: Cool! (To Belinda.) Now Belinda, you know where I live, do you?

Belinda: I do, Fred. I've been to your house one time for your stepbrother's junior high school graduation party event. Remember?

Fred: I do. (Now to Jason.) So Jason. Belinda is going to pick you up from your house on her 2011 red Mazda. So make sure you give her your information, and directions on how to get to your house so that the two of you can come together as great BFFs.

Belinda: We already are great BFFs because Jason's a pumpkin pie, and an all around sweetie.

Jason: And Belinda is a true Puerto Rican role model, and down to earth gal pal of mine, plus, she especially reacts and reminds me of my favorite girl Victoria Justice, but Belinda is more prettier, with darker olive skin, and bigger beautiful high cheekbones. Right, Belinda?

Belinda: Mm hmm. You're right, Jason.

Michelle: (to Jason.) It's gonna be real awesome, man. And by the way; I'm Michelle.

Sugar Ray: I'm Sugar Ray.

Rodney: I'm Rodney.

Miranda: I'm Miranda; as in Miranda Cosgrove from iCarly.

Jason: I like that show too!

Lindsay: I'm Lindsay.

Gregory: I'm Gregory.

Scott: And of course you know me. Right, Jason? I'm Scott.

Jason: Yes indeed, Scott. I remember you very well.

Scott: (smiling.) Alright, dude! You're alright! So we'll see the two of you this Friday night over at Fred's house. Right?

Belinda: We'll be there, Scott. As soon as Jason Anthony Justice gives me all of his info, we'll go from there.

Jason: That's right.

Fred: Then we'll catch you both a little later. Okay?

Jason: Okay. This Friday night.

Fred: This Friday night. You won't want to miss it.

Jason: Excellent! Well take care, you guys.

Fred: You too. (Then the popular kids all take off.) Come on, you guys. Let's go.

Michelle: (to Jason.) It was nice meeting you, Jason!

While the popular teens leave for now to their classes, Belinda had something to say to Jason about Fred, Scott, and their friends that he must know.

Belinda: Hey Jason.

Jason: What's up, Belinda?

Belinda: Jason, sometimes I don't trust Fred and Scott, and any of their popular friends who just recently invited the two of us to Fred's house for this Victorious party they're having. And I know you like Victoria Justice so very much and all, and I do too because me and her are both Latinas, but there are some things you must know about Fred, Scott, and their cool friends.

Jason: (shocked!) Uh oh! And what's that?

Belinda: In times, Fred, Scott, and their friends, including some of these other high school kids here would do something like this just to make us all feel better so that they can take advantage of you and me, use us, and make us and some other people, including a real sweet guy like yourself feel very uncomfortable, and unwanted big time. I remember a while back when I was a freshman when I first came to this big high school, I was in the same boat, felt isolated, alone, and rejected.

Jason: And why was all that?

Belinda: I'm such a positive weirdo, silly, goofy, fetishy, talented, too smart, too olive complexioned and nobody didn't appreciate any of that from me at all because I am Spanish. But at least they didn't make fun of my Vanessa Hudgens like cheekbones because I like my cheekbones a lot.

Jason: And they look very gorgeous on you, Belinda. They're you. In fact, the whole Latin culture is you. You should never change the way you are for anybody. Just be yourself. You're special by just being you the way God made you. Jesus said it himself, never fall into any temptation for anybody that do you wrong. Keep God's commands, do them, pray everyday, and you will be alright. Ride on, Jesus! No man shall hinder any of us ever!

Belinda: (smiling slapping her face hard one time grunting.) UNH! You said what I was going to tell you because I'm a Christian too! But Jason, please be very careful who you meet and see around here and everywhere. Okay? I don't want you to get hurt, isolated, nor taken advantage of, or any of that. The reason that I'm saying all of this to you because I'm watching out for you, and deep down inside, I care about you.

Jason: You're a Christian too, you say?

Belinda: Yes I am, Honey. I know exactly what's good and what's bad, what's right and what's wrong. I always read my bible all the time, say every prayer I need to say. And they all say; if you pray every day and do God's word, good things will come your way, and the bad things will be history! So I don't want you changing for anybody either, not even for those people that invited us to Fred's house for that Victoria Justice party. I want you to be yourself also. Okay?

Jason: Okay.

Belinda: If by any chance, if you don't have any plans tonight, maybe you would like to come over to my house, have dinner with me and my all around down to earth, sweet, and cool family. How about it?

Jason: Awesome! I'll be glad to come over to your house, Belinda! Thank you!

Belinda: I'll call you this afternoon to ask for your directions of where you live, then I'll come and pick you up tonight, head straight over to my place, do a whole lot of great stuff together.

Jason: Cool! Can I get your information as well?

Belinda: Tell you what. If you can give me your phone number now, I'll call you this afternoon and we'll take each other's info from there. How does that sound?

Jason: Awesome!

So Jason takes a sheet of paper from his back pack along with a pen, starts writing down his name and phone number, gives it to Belinda. She was so impressed with his handwriting, she slapped one of her cheekbones real hard across her face grunting "UMM" and said this to Jason.

Belinda: This is some totally cool hand writing you have here, Jason!

Jason: Thank you, Belinda. Well I tried to be the best hand writing man I can be, you know.

Belinda: No! Dude, you're good at your hand writing! Don't ever say you've tried, nor you can't. You did great! Okay? You can do all things through Christ that strengthens you. Always remember that.

Jason: Thank you, Senorita! Can I please have a cheek hug from you?

Belinda: (spreading her arms to Jason.) Come here, Amigo!

And Jason went up to Belinda and gave her a great big long cheek to cheek hug, and she hugged him right back going "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Jason: Thank you so much, Belinda. You're the greatest.

Belinda: You're welcome, Jason honey. You're the greatest too, my dear.

Meanwhile over at Jason Anthony Justice's house, Jason came inside the house with a great big smile on his face feeling real great about himself shouting "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Then his mom and dad, along with his two older brothers and younger sister came running over straight to him to give him hugs and kisses because they were all glad to see him from school with such a great big smile on his face. First, the mom's name is Denise, the father's name is Robert, the eighteen year older brother is name Bennett, the sixteen year older brother is name Theodore, and the eleven year old sister who is very beautiful also with high cheekbones on her face is named Catherine.

Jason: (laughing while getting hugged and kissed.) Whoa! Take it easy, everybody. There's plenty of room for all of you.

Denise: How's my boy's first day at high school?

Jason: (smiling.) It couldn't be any better, mom! It was a blessing from God!

Robert: A blessing you say, son?! Tell us about it.

Jason: Well you all will not believe this, but when I walked into my first class, I met two cool people over there. First off, there was this all around cool, and beautiful Puerto Rican girl who happens to be a junior this year that I've met, a really true sweetheart that's got the energy of my favorite movie star "Michelle Rodriguez," and has the cute looks of my favorite Nickelodeon TV star-

Catherine: Don't tell us. Miranda Cosgrove. Right?

Jason: No. Victoria Justice, just like our last names!

Catherine: (smiling and very excited!) Victoria Justice?! (And she slapped one of her cheekbones real good and hard across her face and grunted.) AUH! I love that girl! I watch her on Zoey 101 and Victorious all the time! I bet this Belinda chick likes you a lot. Doesn't she?

Jason: Oh yeah! She's also a good Christian woman.

Bennett: Wow! You really did have a great day in school today, Jason.

Theodore: You must have really been studying the bible, praying, and stuff. Well Amen! You're doing the right thing, Jason.

Jason: Thank you all. Well listen, Belinda is going to pick me up from this house tonight at 7:00pm to meet her family, have dinner with them, have a whole lot of fun with them which will get good big time!

Catherine: Well just don't do anything we wouldn't do.

Jason: I won't. I promise, Catherine. I'll be extra careful about who I meet and what I do because I know better.

Robert: See, you've been praying and waiting a very long time for a real cool gal pal to be your great BFF the way you wanted, son. And you like her. Right?

Jason: I do, Dad. She is just incredible, just like Victoria Justice.

Denise: Now you said you met someone else.

Jason: Yes. It's this totally cool teacher who is also beautiful just like Belinda, and she's Italian. Her name is Tamera Eileen Mazarella. She's very funny, extremely nice, and a real sweetheart. And I like her a lot too.

Bennett: (to Theodore.) Say Theodore, you always have a thing for Italian women, do ya?

Theodore: Yes I do, Bennett. I could not get enough of these beautiful Europeans what so ever.

They all started laughing, enjoying each other's company by just being together.

Catherine: Well, I'm going straight to my room and getting ready to call this cute guy named Gary Matthews. I don't want him to wonder why I didn't call him the last three days because he's my best friend and I'm his hero. So I better make this connection happen for him right away before he starts to think that I don't like him anymore because I do.

Jason: Well you go have fun with your best friend, Catherine, because I sure will have fun with my best friend Belinda.

Catherine: Thank you, Jason!

As Catherine heads straight upstairs to her room to call her guy pal Gary, Jason, Bennett, and Theodore go straight to the living room HD television to see what's on. They've turned it on, and it was the Nickelodeon TV movie "iParty with Victorious." Jason started smiling because Victoria Justice was on the TV screen with Miranda Cosgrove, along with SNL's Keanan Thompson who is another funny man.

Theodore: Wow! That Keanan Thompson sort of reminds me of Bill Cosby in a way.

Jason: Well Miss Cheekbones Victoria Justice reminds me of Annette Funicello, Patty Duke, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Richard Pryor, Michelle Rodriguez, Eddie Murphy, Jennifer Lopez, Bugs Bunny, Bart Simpson, Alyssa Milano, Hong Kong Phooey, Popeye, Cameron Diaz, Xena: Warrior Princess, and The Road Runner all in one. That's why she's so famous, and I can't get enough of her ever! VICTORIA, MISS CHEEKBONES, I LOVE YOU!

Bennett: Dude, you love every olive skinned woman with gorgeous high cheekbones like Victoria Justice, and your friends "Belinda, and your teacher Tamera." No wonder one of your prayers were answered.

Soon it was 7:00pm, and here we are at the Santamaria's house with a great big family of Belinda's. The mom and dad are named Arlene and Pancho, along with their kids of six. Now Belind is the middle sister of the family with a 24 year old sister named Daniella and the thirteen year old younger sister named Nadina, and they're both beautiful girls just like their middle sister Belinda and their mom Arlene all pretty ladies each with very high cheekbones, olive skin, and very unique. And the three brothers starting with the 19 year old named Victor, a fourteen year old named Chino, and a younger 9 year old named Manuel. They all heard a doorbell ring in their house, Arlene went over to the door, and she opened it, saw her 16 year old daughter Belinda, with her new school mate Jason Anthony Justice. They all had great big smiles on their faces because Belinda made a new true friend in Jason Anthony Justice.

Arlene: Wow! You've finally made a true friend with a boy! That's so wonderfully Buena!

Belinda: Gracias, Mama. This is my new school mate Jason Anthony Justice.

Jason: Buenos noches.

The Santamaria family: (smiling and glad to meet Jason.) Buenos noches, Amigo! We're glad you're here!

Jason: Gracias. And Buenos noches. I'm Jason Anthony Justice.

Arlene: Buenos noches, Jason. I'm Arlene; Belinda's mother. Nice to meet you.

Jason: (trying to shake hands with Arlene.) You too. You look very beautiful just like your daughter Belinda.

Arlene: (wanting a hug from Jason.) Thank you, and I'll take a long cheek to cheek hug from you. I don't like handshakes too well because they're boring.

Jason: Sure, because I love hugs too.

And Arlene slapped one of her cheekbones real good and hard across her own face grunting "UMM!" And Jason went up to get a great big long cheek to cheek hug on Arlene's cheek that she slapped. And Arlene kissed him on his left cheek.

Belinda: Aw, see, Jason. My mom loves you already.

Jason: And I love her too.

And Jason and Arlene finally let go of each other so that Jason can also meet the dad.

Pancho: Hi ya, Jason! I'm Pancho. I'm Belinda's dad. Welcome aboard, muchacho.

Jason: Thank you, Pancho. Nice to meet you as well.

And they shook hands with each other. Then, all the other brothers and sisters of Belinda's came over to meet Jason Anthony Justice as well to also get to know him, starting with the guys.

Victor: Hey, what's up, amigo! I'm Victor.

Jason: (shook hands with Victor.) Hi, Victor. I'm Jason. Nice to meet you.

Chino: Yo, what's happening, Dude! Chino is my name.

Jason: (shook hands with Chino.) Hi, Chino. Jason's my name. Nice to meet you.

Chino: You too, man.

Manuel: Hey! How are you doing, Jason? I'm Manuel.

Jason: (shook hands with Manuel.) Hi, Manuel. Nice to meet you. Thank you.

Now the girls looking pretty like their sister Belinda want to meet Jason Anthony Justice as well, and give him big hugs.

Daniella: Hi, Jason! I'm Daniella. How are you doing, pumpkin?

Jason: I'm doing great! Nice to meet you, Daniella. You look very beautiful just like your sister Belinda.

Daniella: Thank you, Jason! Can I get a hug from you?

Jason: You sure may, Daniella.

And Jason and Daniella went up to give each other a great big long cheek to cheek hug and kiss. Then it's Nadina's turn.

Nadina: How are you doing, Jason?! I'm Nadina! You look extremely handsome! Can I have a hug too?

Jason: Of course you can, Nadina. Nice to meet you.

Nadina: Nice to meet you too, Honey.

And Jason and Nadina went up to each other and gave each other a great big long cheek to cheek hug and kiss as well.

Arlene: Isn't this great news, Pancho? Belinda's finally a true gal pal to a sweet kid which is Jason.

Pancho: Yes, my sweet. We've got a real true American BFF of Belinda's that is also a good Christian of God as well.

Arlene: (to Jason.) Hey Jason, why don't you come have a seat with all of us in the living room. We all want to get to know you a lot more because we care about you.

Jason: (to Belinda. What do you think, Belinda?

Belinda: Of course, silly! Everybody wants to get to know you. Come join in, dude. Make yourself at home.

Everybody: Yeah, we all like you already, Jason!

Jason: Thank you. I like you all too. And I will have a seat with all of you in the living room.

Everybody: YEAH!

Pancho: Yeah, there you go, my man! That's the spirit!

Belinda: And I'll sit next to you to keep you comfortable and make you feel safe with me and my family, Jason. You are a definite blessing to everybody, that's why.

Jason: Thank you, Belinda.

Belinda: You're welcome, sweets.

Pancho: So what year are you in school, Jason?

Jason: I'm a freshman in this year.

Arlene: What are your studies in school?

Jason: First off, I happen to have English with this beautiful and very way cool teacher who is just about as talented as your cool daughter Belinda, and a real true BFF to everybody, and a great role model of mine, just like Belinda. Her name is Tamera Eileen Mazarella, and she's a great Italian hero to everybody.

Belinda: Even to me, guys.

Arlene: Why that's great! You both have the same cool English teacher who can make you all laugh.

Belinda: Yup, she's very funny.

Jason: And we all like that in her. Belinda is also very funny just like her, and I happen to like that in your daughter Belinda most of all.

Belinda: Aw, why thank you, Jason. You're such a very charming angel.

Jason: Why thank you, Belinda. So are you.

Belinda: Hey, thanks, dude. At least, I try to be.

Victor: Do you have any other classes in your school with our sister, Jason? And do you play any sports?

Jason: Actually, English is the only class I have with your sister, Victor. But I do have her at my lunch period. Other classes I have are art, math, computers, drama, and psychology. And yes, I do like to play sports. I like to play soccer, volleyball, softball, and sometimes tennis, but mostly ping pong.

Belinda: (slapped her own face hard and grunted.) UMM! Soccer and volleyball are my favorite sports I like to play! That's so very awesome, muchacho! You should join our soccer club someday, Jason!

Jason: (bashful.) Oh gee, I don't know, Belinda. I'm really not that good at it too much, but I do like playing it because it's fun, and much better than football.

Belinda: But dude, this club is fun. You'll love it.

Chino: Yeah! Because in Spanish, we call soccer "Futball."

Jason: You did?

Daniella: We sure did, amigo.

Jason: Wow! I didn't know that at all! I'm learning something new everytime.

Nadina: Belinda happens to be the same way just like you, Jason. And, whenever something interesting and exciting pops into her mind just like you told her about soccer and volleyball, she slaps one of her cheeks across her face very hard and grunts when she does that.

Arlene: Because Belinda is very talently weird like that. She's got that all from me from back when I was her age. That's why.

Belinda: Also, I even smack my face a lot to cheer a whole lot of sweet men up, get them excited, make them laugh a lot, then I give them great big cheek to cheek hugs after that, encourage them, and lift them up, then tell them that God and Jesus Christ loves them, even the women. But mostly, I let the men cry on my shoulders because I care for them, just like I car for you, Jason.

Jason: Hey, thank you so much, Belinda. And whenever I have an issue that I'm just unable to deal with at all, I can always come to you, or even call you. Is that all right?

Belinda: It sure is, Jason. You can always talk to me about anything that's in your mind, and in your heart. I'm very open to anything whether good, bad, happy, sad, cool, weird, goofy, funny, whatever.

Arlene: Or if Belinda is not here in the house at all, Jason, you can always call some of us if you ever need any lifting up from your issues and stuff.

Pancho: We are an open minded, understandable Puerto Rican family that loves and cares about everybody, and everything. Right, family?

All the Santamarias: RIGHT, DAD!

Jason: Awesome! Everybody likes me so far. I knew my parents are right. Good things do come for those who wait! And Belinda, I am so glad that I've met you. You are a real true friend, and a great Hispanic life saver.

Belinda: No problem, Senor. You're a real cool dude, Jason.

Jason: why thank you, Belinda.

Daniella: We like you too, Jason.

Nadina: We sure do, Mi Amor, Amigo!

Manuel: That's right.

Chino: And we want to stick by you all the way.

Victor: Through thick and thin.

Jason: Hey, thank you all. God has answered all of my prayers. I love you all too.

Everybody: (to Jason.) Thank you!

Belinda: (slapped her face again hard.) UMM! Come here, Jason, and give me a big cheek hug.

And Jason went up and gave Belinda a great big long cheek to cheek hug on her cheek that she slapped, and Belinda hugged him right back.

Victor: (to Belinda laughing.) My goodness, Belinda! What are you "Victoria Justice?" Hahahahahahahaahahahaha!

Arlene: So tell us some more about yourself, Jason. Do you do anything on your spare time when there's nothing else to do in your life? Do you have any hobbies?

Jason: I like to write stories, poetry, scripts for plays, songs, play instruments, paint, draw, write letters to plenty of my favorite stars, including my all time favorite of all which is the beautiful Miss Cheekbones herself from Nickelodeon's Victorious "Victoria Justice" for she is a babe just like my friend Belinda here.

Pancho: Of course. Belinda herself definitely reacts just like Victoria Justice.

Belinda: It's true. I walk like her, talk like her, run like her, fight like her, weird and goofy like her, and even more beautiful and pretty just like her, along with the cheekbones of hers just like mine. That's why they call me the next Miss Cheekbones. I want to be just exactly like her big time. I even sing and dance like her also, and make everybody laugh just like her, along like Eddie Murphy, Jim Carrey, Chris Rock, Cameron Diaz, Jackie Chan, George Lopez, Eva Longoria, and Martin Lawrence. WHAT'S UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPP!

And everybody started laughing with Belinda.

Pancho: Say Jason, do you like any Spanish salsa music at all?

Jason: Yes I do.

Pancho: Would you like to listen to some great swinging salsa music here so that we can all dance to it?

Jason: Well, I don't know how to salsa, but I'll give it a shot somehow.

Belinda: Here, Jason, I'll teach you how to salsa, and I'm good at it. It's real easy. After all, I plan on recording plenty of my own songs both Spanish and English, hip hop, rap, be bob, top 40, and salsa/merenge. And I would love to star in movies and television.

Victor: Well what are we waiting for, everybody! Let's rock'n'roll!

So Pancho gets out of his seat, turns on the digital hi-fi stereo, puts on a CD of an old Tito Puente hit from back in the mid 1960s, turns it on, and everybody gets up and dances to this swinging jamming salsa hit from back in the sixties by Tito Puente, and Belinda started going "BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, HAHAHAHAHAAA!

The Santamaria men were doing the salsa, merenge, and doing other dance moves all over the living room, including headbanging like heavy metal rockers. The girls were shaking their bodies, headbanging like rockers also, and slapping their own faces left and right very hard four times grunting "UNH" everytime they slap themselves. Belinda on the other hand was teaching Jason Anthony Justice how to salsa, merenge, and go extremely crazy while the music was still playing because Jason is a fast learner. Then Jason started showing Belinda and everybody else a lot of moves that Belinda taught him. And everybody started joining in with him and Belinda. Then Belinda started saying these crazy words in Spanish.

Belinda: (in Spanish.) Hey yo, go for you salsa! You'll need it all big time, Dudeman!

And they all continued dancing to Tito's music still. And when the song was over, along with the music, they all dropped down to the floor all tuckered out, tired, and beat. But they all laughed about all of it with great big smiles on their faces. Jason had such a great time with Belinda and the rest of the Santamaria family so very much that he actually said these words to everybody right here.

Jason: Now this is what I call life with your new friends.

Soon it was Friday night over at Fred Chanellor's house for the Victorious party. All popular kids came over (a whole lot of them,) then Belinda and Jason came over as well. Fred was waiting outside for the two to get here, and here they came.

Fred: (to Jason and Belinda.) Hey, welcome, both of you. I'm glad you guys came. Go mingle with everybody. Make yourselves at home.

Jason and Belinda: Thank you, Fred.

Fred: You're welcome.

Then Scott went back outside to ask Fred about getting Belinda for himself and insult Jason Anthony Justice.

Scott: (to Fred.) Now are we ready to do our things now, Fred?

Fred: Not now, Scott. Let's give it some more time first off, then we'll get into our real deal. I'll tell you when it's the time to do it, then we'll have all the great things for ourselves, and you will have both Belinda and Michelle. Okay?

Scott: You got it, Fred! Hahahahahahahahahaha! I can picture this right now. We get all the good things and people for ourselves while Jason Anthony Justice suffers all alone by himself while Belinda and Michelle become mine forever.

Jason: (walked with Belinda.) Wow! So many cool kids! And look, Belinda, on the big HD TV screen! My girl "Miss Cheekbones herself" doing her thing with a lot of her friends on the show!

Belinda: (laughing hysterically.) Yes, of course, Jason! Like the beautiful Katie Holmes, Victoria Justice makes such a real cool impression all the time!

Then, Sugar Ray, Miranda, and Michelle make their way to greet Jason and Belinda.

Sugar Ray: Yo yo yo! What's up, y'all?! Hive five, Jason man!

Jason: (gave Sugar Ray a high five.) Yo, brotha! What's going on?

Michelle: Hey, we're glad you two made it as real true Victoria fans big time! YEAH!

Jason: Thank you so much, Michelle. You too, Surar Ray.

Belinda: We're very glad to be here, guys.

Miranda: Welcome, my friends! You both have not missed much at all! The excitement has just getting started!

Scott: (acting evil.) Really getting started as RIGHT NOW!

Then somebody turns off the TV, another person shuts off some of the lights, and another person locks the doors tight big time to do both Jason and Belinda very much harm.

Fred: Belinda, Scott is your main squeeze, and Michelle's too!

Everybody: YEAH!

Scott: And Jason Anthony Justice, we are your worst nightmares big time!

Belinda: And just what are you all going to do with the two of us, I asked foolishly?!

Jason: (agitated.) Yes! I want to know what's going on too, and you creeps had better have a clean answer!

Scott: (to Fred.) Fred, do you want to tell them, or do you want me to tell them?

Fred: You've got the floor, Scott. It's your party.

Belinda: (upset.) Excuse me?! What the heck is this?!

Scott: I'll tell you both what it is, starting with you, Belinda! I want you away from Jason Anthony Justice and start being with me like Michelle will be because I love the olive skinned type of hot ladies with hot high cheekbones like yours!

Michelle: He's telling you the truth, my sweet!

Belinda: What?!

Jason: Not cool, dude!

Scott: And as for you, Jason Anthony Justice, it's all over for you! We never did like you the first time you've came to our school because you're such a little freak that needs to be erased big time! We're the good looking people here and you're ugly, and we deserve the best and the greatest! You don't, geek!

Jason: Excuse me, Scott?! I don't think so, man!

Scott: And what pray tell do you mean by that freaking crack might I ask?!

Jason: Well let me tell something to you all around here! The first time I came here in the high school when Belinda Santamaria was the only one who likes me a lot with her gorgeous smile on her face, and you and anyone else didn't like me at all when I first appeared in the school in one of the classrooms, you, Fred, and the rest of you were talking a bunch of nasty squat behind my back of wanting to get rid of me because I happen to believe in the lord, and none of you don't! And you guys just want to use my friend Belinda as some kind of a stupid scapegoat so that you all want to do a lot of things very inappropriate, disrespectful, and extremely dangerous to her, and then leave me out of the picture just because I look very different from you guys, and not as glamorously handsome, nor beautiful looking like you all! You all want me dead because I'm a geek, and you're cool because you especially like Victoria Justice and not just me all the time, and wish to meet pretty people just like her and Belinda, and leave the unpopular people like myself out, and away from Belinda for good! Am I right?!

Belinda: Me and Jason already know all about your sinful natures about us and other people!

Jason: (carrying a small camcorder to show everybody what Fred, Scott, and the other stuck up kids talked about in school.) Look at it all and weep, people! That's why I have video taped the whole thing about what you all were planning to do to get of me so that you can have all good things for the popular people and yourselves, and lonely guys like me aren't allowed to have any good stuff!

Belinda: And this thing that we really know from our most trusted teacher "Miss Tamera Eileen Mazarella" is that "Good Things Come For Those Who Wait!" Not for those who just want to rush things too quickly and mess everything up everyone else!

Jason: (getting ready to play the camcorder.) So if you all will just look carefully at the video, you all will see what's been going on through your ungodly sick thick heads!

So Jason turns it on, and it was shown at the school in the hallways with Scott, Fred, Miranda, Sugar Ray, Lindsay, Rodney, Gregory, and of course the Italian cheekbones tomboy chick Michelle. The video started about when they first off set up a meeting about Jason and Belinda all the way through the end, and everybody was really mad at both Jason and Belinda, and ready to start a big crossover fight with them big time!

Gregory: WHY THE NERVE! HOW DID YOU KNOW ALL ABOUT WHAT WE ALL DICUSSED?!

Belinda: We know our secrets, muchacho!

Jason: And as soon as I send this whole garbage you all tried to lay on us back in school, it will go directly to the principal's office for everybody to know all about!

Belinda: Including the teachers, you morons!

Scott: (angry.) DUDE, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD GO TO DOUBLE CROSS US LIKE THAT!

Belinda: It takes a freak to know a freak, womanizer!

Fred: (angry too.) ALRIGHT, THAT DOES IT! LET'S TAKE 'EM DOWN, PEOPLE!

Everybody: YEAH!

Belinda: (to Jason.) Take cover, Jason!

Jason: Right, Belinda! I'm taking cover right now!

And Jason started clearing away from the fight while Belinda started kung fuing, punching, kicking, and slapping these stuck up, monsterous, teenage cliques across their faces both men and women. But before Jason went any further out of there, a big jocky guy with short red hair grabbed him by the back of his shirt and started threatening him!

The big jocky guy with the red hair: GOING SOMEWHERE, JERK?! You sure got your nerve being some doggone holy roler!

And Jason punched the guy's face hard, and the jock flew straight to the food on the tables, and he was a mess. Jason was finally out of the fight while Belinda was still fighting those perfectly teenage maniacs. Then Scott grabbed Belinda by her neck and threatened her!

Scott: You will not be with that Justice geek! You're mine, and I want you because I love you, and Michelle too!

Then Belinda stepped on Scott's right foot very hard, Scott let out a yell, and Belinda first punched him in the stomach, then kicked him in the face with her left foot, and Scott went flying sky high up to the ceiling, and straight down to Fred's parents' china next to a wall. Then Belinda had this to yell at Scott about because he's sinning.

Belinda: (to Scott.) GET BEHIND ME, SATAN! May God have mercy on your soul with your foolish passions!

Then Michelle Mancini ran straight over to Belinda, kicked her across her behind with her right foot, and started raving at her like a psychopath freak!

Michelle: (to Belinda.) HEY, YOU HISPANIC BRUCE LEE FREAKAZOID WITH THE CHEEKBONES!

Then Belinda turned around and slapped Michelle's face hard, Michelle grunted "UMM!" Then Michelle slapped Belinda's face hard, and Belinda grunted "UMM!" Then four times after that, Michelle and Belinda started slapping each other's faces very hard and grunting! Then Michelle slapped Belinda's face very extremely hard for the fifth time, and Belinda kicked Michelle's face hard with her right foot which sentence Michelle to fly up in the ceiling and straight down to the fruit punch on another table.

Then Suddenly, Fred Chanellor's parents came in the house, and when they looked inside the house and saw the nonsense going on with Belinda still fighting the mean teenage big shots, they were not very happy about any of this going on here at all. The mom and dad are named Iris and Kent.

Iris: Oh my goodness! Kent dear, what's happening here?! And who invited these weird teenage yahoos messing up our home?!

Kent: That's what I like to know too, Iris honey! Where's Fred?!

They both called on their son Fred with a great big echo yell!

Iris and Kent: FRED!

And when all the nasty teenagers heard the call of Fred by his parents, they all came to a complete pause and stopped all of the fighting. And Belinda slapped her left cheek across her own face very hard grunting "UMM umm!" Then Kent had to confront all the other kids to leave the house immediate.

Kent: ALRIGHT! I want the rest of you Shelby Marx, Mr. T imitating bozos to CLEAR THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW! DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND ME?! GET OUT RIGHT NOW! I MEAN IT!

And so, all of the other teenagers cleared out of Fred's house as quickly as possible and never returned there again. Then Fred walked by to the living room with a very foolish smile by thinking his parents are glad to see him again, but they're not, and they never have, and never will!

Fred: (being cartoony to the parents.) Hi ya, mom and dad! How was your couple of days to Las Vegas? Was it great or what? One day, I would like to visit that city because that's my area right there too. After all, I for the rich, famous, and popularity.

The parents got so annoyed with Fred's very nasty cartoon speech to them thought it was so very disgusting. So Iris went to Fred and slapped his face hard big time! Fred grunted "URGH," and the parents raved at him because of what he did to everybody and everything.

Iris: SHUT UP! You're for the stupidity! That's you're for boy!

Kent: You have got a lot of explaining to do around here, young man! Starting with this mess you jerks made here in this house! First off, who invited these other cartoon characters over here in this house besides you being one of them, HUH?!

Fred: (acting disgusting with the parents again like a cartoon character.) Well, it's like this, guys. You see, the funny thing simply happen to me here while I was watching Victorious on Nickelodeon here, and I sort of got crazy in my head dreaming of this gorgeous Puerto Rican chick who looks just like the main actress on the show, and accidently over did it by trashing up the place thinking me and her were dancing together in one of her songs.

Suddenly, Belinda Santamaria came back into the Chanellors' household again to tell them what really happened in the house because she overheard Fred's very disgusting, and grossed out cartoon lie to them.

Belinda: (to Iris and Kent.) That's a looney toon lie, Mr. and Mrs. Chanellor!

Fred's parents turned around, saw Belinda behind rhem because the parents know Belinda very well because she's most trusted and trustworthy to them and Fred's younger brother, unlike Fred himself.

Kent: (to Belinda.) Why Belinda! It's good to see you again!

Iris: Do you know what really happened around here, Belinda?

Belinda: Like George Washington says "I cannot tell a lie." Because I never do. My parents taught me right from wrong.

Fred: Don't listen to her, mom and dad! She's just getting your attention just to-

Iris and Kent: (to Fred.) SHUT UP, BOY!

Iris: Go ahead, Belinda. Pay no mind to Fred.

Belinda: Thanks, Iris. It just so happens that no good son of yours there had invited a lot of mean haters, including me and this new kid in our school named Jason Anthony Justice to this house for a Victoria Justice party! He only started this party here just to take advantage of the new student because he happens to be different from other guys and not at all popular like your son and the rest of the other cool kids! They all want to do away with him and have me mix with the cooler good looking kind like that idiotic womanizer Scott because I'm a beautiful girl, and Jason is not much of a stud! But Jason happens to be a good Christian man like I'm a good Christian woman! And I really liked Jason Anthony Justice a lot, and I still do! I don't like Scott, nor Fred, nor the rest of these idiots trying to be somebody that they're not and will never be themselves! Your other younger son , which of course your stepson Jamie is a real sweetheart just like my pal Jason Anthony Justice. But moving right along, you're supposed to be yourself because God made you the way you are, and your son and the other numbskulls just don't see that in anybody at all! But your younger stepson Jamie does, and he's an angel. And that here is my story to you guys. And I say this all in the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit! Amen!

Iris: (sensed vodka.) Do I smell booze here, guys?

Belinda: (pointing at Fred's direction.) The booze came from him because he was stupid with his wicked ways!

Kent: (to Belinda.) Well thank you for the whole story, Belinda. We'll take this from here, okay?

Belinda: Oh, and by the way! The new student Jason has got every single one of this house mess, and their stupid plan on his small camcorder! And it's going straight over to the high school staff to show everybody which will haunt Fred, Scott, and the other haters for the rest of their lives for what they did to Jason, and to me also! And believe you me, it ain't gonna be a pretty picture for the evil ones!

Iris: We'll see to it that it's done, Belinda. Thank you, dear.

Belinda: You're welcome. Good night.

Iris and Kent: Good night, Belinda.

And Belinda took off. Then Iris and Kent raved at Fred for what he did to everybody, the house, and Jason Anthony Justice just to be cool like a Hollywood famous star acting like a jerk.

Iris: Boy, what did we tell you about living in sin like this?!

Kent: How could you do such a stupid, rotten, and evil thing to people and messing up this house like you own the world! Obviously, you don't have any better common sense around here at all because YOU HAVE DIOBEYED GOD!

Iris: YOU SURE DID, FRED! THE DEVIL KEEPS MESSING UP YOUR MIND WITH SUCH FILTHY NONSENSE LIKE THIS, AND YOU DIDN'T GET WISDOM ABOUT THIS AT ALL!

Kent: NOW THIS IS GOING TO COST YOU! PLENTY, BOY! We've told you many times that GOOD THINGS COME FOR THOSE WHO WAIT! You know you could've continued reading your bible!

Iris: But you didn't do that, did you! And you didn't wait on the lord like you're supposed to! You have sinned again by mixing with the wrong crowds!

Kent: Fred, we are very disappointed in you! And just for that, you are going to rehab military high school for being such a big shot monster to everybody! That means no TV, no hanging out with friends anymore, no more going out with girls, no phone, no computer, no driving your car to places anymore, and no more writing to any celebrities, that includes Victoria Justice! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!

Iris: May God have mercy on your soul for the negativity you did to people, and the new student Jason Anthony Justice!


End file.
